1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory module connector that enables horizontal insertion of a memory module into the connector for mating thereto, in particular a connector which has horizontally directed connector slots on the lengthwise section for installation of a memory module onto a motherboard in the horizontal direction, especially suitable for enclosure with height or thickness limitations.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional motherboard (70) is shown in FIG. 5 which shows multiple sets of memory module connector (80) disposed at one corner of the motherboard for memory expansion use. Currently memory modules (81) are inserted onto the motherboard in the vertical direction. Since most of the casing designs for desktop computers have reserved adequate space inside for installation of conventional memory modules (81) and the motherboard (70), there is no special limitation with regard to the form factor or height for assembly of a motherboard (70) with conventional memory (81).
Memory module connectors for vertical insertion are still widely used in the computer industry. But, the digital technology is gradually making an impact on conventional equipment and instruments, as manufacturers start to put microprocessors and other digital components in their products in an attempt to enhance their computing capabilities and functionality. Since they have to fit all components into a streamlined body, the bulky casing like the desktop computer is certainly not ideal for equipment and instrument. The design of the circuit board for these equipment and instrument is even more challenging than that in desktop computers, where the height and thickness of components are definitely key issues affecting the outcome of the circuit board design. If memory module connectors can be built for horizontal insertion, the space problem for the space-saving equipment and instrument is solved in large part.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a memory module connector that enables horizontal insertion of memory module onto the motherboard for mating thereto, whereby these memory modules can be successfully installed on printed circuit boards which can fit into a streamlined body or other applications with height limitations.
The connector body under the present invention is built with a long and narrow connector slot on the lengthwise section, which enables horizontal insertion of a memory module onto the motherboard.
The connector body has multiple terminal posts which are bent in the middle forming a horizontal section on one end and a vertical section on the other end, with an inverted xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape structure, wherein
the horizontal section of each terminal post is paired up with another one on opposing slot wall, so that the metallic fingers on the bottom edge of a memory module can be placed in contact with the horizontal section of the terminal posts when successfully inserted into a connector slot; and
the vertical section of each terminal post sticks out from the bottom of the connector body and penetrates the corresponding position on the motherboard to establish electronic connection with the internal circuit.
Although the memory module is to be inserted into the connector in a horizontal direction, the connector body is still mounted perpendicularly over the motherboard, such that the flat surface of the memory module is to be kept parallel to the motherboard on which the memory module is installed.
The design of the memory module allows for considerable space saving so that the assembled circuit board can be fitted in the streamlined body of an equipment or instrument.
The memory module connector has a fixing means located on both ends of the connector body, which comprises two finger clamps pivotally mounted on each end of the connector body, each having a prong at the tip facing inward. The lateral side on both ends of the memory module each has a notch to match against the prong on the finger clamp.
The finger clamp is used to lock the memory module firmly into the connector slot by engaging the two prongs in the corresponding notches on both ends of the memory module for a secure mounting.